1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a link assembly for a high pressure aircraft bellows ducting joint to retain the joint together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of high pressure aircraft ducting systems it became necessary to interpose joints in the ducting for two reasons. First the joints will allow a bending of the ducts around aircraft structure and also the joints allow a limited bending of the ducts at the joints with pressure changes of high pressure gases passing through the ducting.
In order to maintain the joints which are composed of two parts each secured to ducting with a bellows portion overlying the two parts, the prior art linking was used. That is there was a link on each portion of the joint and they are interlinked or locked together to allow angular movement from a central longitudinal axis of the duct, yet prevent separation of the joint by the locking together of the links against axial displacement.
The prior art links were usually formed from one metal, that is each link was formed from the same case hardened nickel metal alloy such as Inconel 718. In addition, each link was formed from identical circular stock with thicknesses that in some cases did not sustain themselves from breaking due to the rotational wear on the links. Such breakage would in turn allow the joint members to separate and allow gasses in the duct to escape causing equipment damage as well as endangering those persons aboard the aircraft.